Bottles and other liquid-holding containers are often provided with a relatively narrow neck and mouth, making them convenient to handle and pour liquid therefrom. However, they can suffer the drawback of “glugging” when the user pours liquid too rapidly. This occurs when the outgoing liquid blocks the passage of incoming air, resulting in irregular flow, splashing and slow pouring. This problem tends to be more pronounced with larger containers which hold relatively large liquid volumes such as those which hold greater than one liter, and in particular if the liquid is relatively viscous, such as liquid soap or the like.
The prior art includes various anti-glug features incorporated into container designs to promote more rapid and splash-free pouring. In a typical example of a prior art arrangement, a container or pail may include a primary opening comprising pour spout or opening within its lid, and a secondary, typically smaller, opening within the lid or upper portion of the container in a position spaced apart from the main opening. The secondary opening permits the intake of air as liquid is poured through the primary opening. This arrangement requires the user to manipulate both of the primary and secondary closures. As a result, there is a greater chance that one of the closures will be left unopened or not properly closed after use. As well, many popular container shapes do not readily accommodate the widely spaced apart secondary opening required for this design, for example containers having an elongate, narrow neck and sloping shoulders. In certain other arrangements, a narrow-necked bottle may be provided with a cap having two relatively closely spaced openings. However, prior art arrangements of this type tend not to be very effective, since the close spacing of the two openings in these arrangements has been ineffective at preventing glugging. For example, one such prior art container consists of a bottle or jug having a flip-open cap which includes a primary opening or spout for dispensing liquid and a secondary opening spaced close to the primary opening to permit air to enter the container during pouring. However, since the container has a narrow mouth, the dual openings are of necessity relatively close together, which results in glugging if the liquid is poured too rapidly.
Existing containers, in particular those with narrow necks and mouths, are intrinsically limited in the spacing that is possible between dual openings within the container opening or cap.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple container that may be readily fabricated by conventional methods, having effective anti-glug features. Such a container is particularly useful for more viscous liquids such as liquid soaps, and is specifically adapted for use with a moulded narrow-necked plastic container having a screw top cap with a flip-open covering.